forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Hullender
Michelle Elizabeth Hullender (born February 8th 1982) is an American Professional Wrestler signed to WWE for Extreme where she is signed to its RAW Brand, As well as being signed to Monday Night RAW she also wotks in its developmental Territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) where she is the reigning Divas Champion. She won Season Three of the NXT compeition. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Shimmer Womens Athletes Michelle debuted in Shimmer alongside her friends Tanya Hampton. The two broke into the tag team division almost immediately. But they struggled as their first match was a loss to them Shimmer Tag Team Champions Ashley Lane and Madison Rayne. But that didn't discourage them as then they would move onto face The Canadian Ninjas Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez. In what would be considered a huge upset Tany and Michelle defeated The Ninjas. Michelle and Tanya wanted a shot at the Tag Team Champions. But the champions said it would only happen if they were able to defeat them in a non title tag team match. Michelle and Tanya accepted and took the match up. But they fell short and once again lost to the champs. This lost all hope of Michelle and Tanya going for the titles at least for the moment. Michelle and Tanya would show how serious they were when they began to work their way back towards the top of the mountain. their wins consisted of victories against Rachel Summerlyn & Jessica James, Cheerleader Melissa & Mschif, Mschif who just happened to be the current Shimmer Champion. and the final victory over Daizee Haize & Tomoka Nakagawa. But before the tag title match could finally take place they had one more test the current champions, The Canadia Ninjas in a non title match. The Ninjas had won the titles not that long ago and now they were faced with the challenge of Michelle and Tanya. A team who had beat them once and made it two in a row as they defeated the then champions in a non title match earning a tag team title shot. But in that match Michelle was injured and was given the option to drop out of the title match but decided that it would be better to go for it anyway. The two would go onto win the match as well as pick up the Tag Team Championships. The win and the effort as valiant as it seemed would cost them in their first defense where they would lose the tag team titles. The injury would force Michelle to take time off in september of that year. Michelle would return in December fully healed and ready to go. The two ladies would decide to break off singly for a few months because WWE for Extreme Monday Night RAW Michelle signed with World Wrestling Entertainment on August 26, 2007. On September 3, 2007 Michelle Hullender made her on screen debut, on the Monday Night RAW brand, when she defeated Jennipher Lawler via Pinfall. The next week, on the September 10, 2007 where she competed against Stefanya. The match would come to a DRAW. The next week Michelle would face off against Melina Perez, with this one being ruled a No Contest. Michelle was then sent down to WWE's developemental facility FCW, to train with the staff. Florida Championship Wrestling Michelle would be put right into the thick of it. As upon joining the FCW Roster she would be first put one on one against A.J. Lee. She would defeat A.J. and then her career in FCW would take another step up as she would defeat then Divas champion Aksana in a non title match up. She was offered a title match right after the victory but turned it down stating she hadn't earned her place just yet. This brought her alot of heat because most wrestlers wouldn't turn down a championship oppurtunity. Michelle in an interview responded by saying, Ouote; "I'm Not Most Wrestlers" End Quote. The next week Michelle would be thrown into the Queen of FCW tournament. She woukld to many peoples suprise win the tournament by defeating once again A.J. Lee, Naomi Knight and Maxine too win the Queen of FCW Tournament making her the holder of the crown one time and her only time. E ventually the heat of the critics talking about Michelle not being a "Worthy Competitor" caught up too her and she accepted her matc hfor the FCW Divas Championship. Aksana then champion took the challenge as a joke. she wanted nothing too do with Michelle as she showed in their first defense against Michelle when she got herself intentionally disqualified. Michelle was granted a reamatch just a few short weeks later in which Aksana would this time get herself counted out. Michelle got a small hamstring pull in this match and as a result wasn't able to wrestle for the next month or so in which time she would temporarily work as an announcer while her leg healed. Once her leg was healed she was granted one last shot for the title against Aksana and in this match Michelle would win and in the process pick up her first WWE gold with the company. She was familiar to gold but this victory and this title proved that she is one step closer too her goal in being in the wwe. But she would be brought back to earth real quick when every diva quickly began to focus on Michelle as everyone normally would focus on a champion. Michelle would be put right back in the ring with Aksana and Michelle would turn back the challenge of Aksana in her rematch. Aksana wasn't happy with that result and goaded Michelle into not one but two more rematches based off the face that she did the same for Michelle. And Michelle would turn away Aksana in all three challenges. Michelle made a teaser appearence hinting she would be back in the WWE soon in a backstage segment with Drew Mcintyre. She told Drew she was in FCW and had to earn her way back throguh the ranks in WWE. And she was on a phone call thanking someone for an oppurtunity presumably Vince Mcmahon offering her a spot in NXT, NXT Season Three After being banished to Florida championship Wrestling by Vince McMahon. Michelle worked her way back up through the ranks. And she was able to land herself a spot on NXT Season 3 as the Rookie Diva to Refugee Matt. The first week of the contest being the week of July 31st 2008 we would see the team of Refugee Matt & Michelle Hullender booked to face the team of Jamie Downs & Andy. Jamie Downs was in fact the rookie of one Reaper and Andy is his lackey. But before that match Michelle would be put too the test as she had to compete in thearm wrestling first challenge an obstacle course. She did very well but not good enough as she would lose the competition coming in second to Ella Mae Powers with a time of eleven seconds. The two would have a meeting in the back in which Jamie would refer to Matt as grandpa and too Matt as overrated. An insult Matt had already heard combined with the "Grandpa" remark although Matt was twenty eight. Words would be exchanged but the real talking would be done in the ring and Matt and Michelle proved just how good Jamie and Andy were when the duo defeated Jamie and Andy when Matt pinned Andy. The following week on NXT Michelle would keep the ball rolling trying to show the WWE Universe who she was. She showed a promo where Matt recorded her adressing the WWE Universe telling them what she was about and why she was better then the other divas in the contest. She would back that up later in the evening by defeating Nightelf by pinfall. Although she could get it done in the ring up until this point she didn't show the fans much in other areas as she came in forth in the wheel barrow race at 10.9 seconds and the promote yourself challenge both in that week. The next week was gut check time as is was August 19th 2008 the release of the first Pro's Poll and time for one of the girls to go home. After defeating Alesha in their match at the end of the night it was revealed that Alesha was actually the diva that was too be eliminated. Michelle would continue on in the competition and would fall in the arm wrestling challenge but would once again prove her worth in the ring. She would once again pick up a win but this time it would be her first over the mammoth Ella Mae Powers. Michelle would continue this next week and once again defeat Ella by pinfall. This week a returning Jerry Static would "Grace" NXT with his presence. He would issue an open challenge to any rookie or pro. Michelle had a match to prepare for that week but she didn't care. She was interested in making an impact next week also. So she came too the ring and accepted the challenge of Jerry Static. And then the following week on NXT Michelle would go onto defeat Jerry in his return match to the WWE:FE. the rookies were put on notice as they would find out that week that another pro's poll would be released.Chelsea Taylor The second poll was released and once again Michelle would be ranked first and Nightelf would be the one eliminated. Michelle's roll would continue in a huge way when she defeated the woman who seemed to be "Interested" in her Jenny Tuck after Matt instructed Michelle to tombstone her repeatedly. This had been a result to some growing tension between Matt and Michelle in which Michelle was aggitated at Matt. She felt he was wrong in the fact that instead of watching her match to help coach her against Ella Mae Powers he instead was talking to his wife, Dominique Powers. Jenny got involved in this also and Matt eliminated her from the equation and Michelle's life with the tombstones. Michelle had a rough week after that and had to once again face the mammoth Ella Mae Powers. but in the attempt to cement herself she took a page out of the legendary Eddie Guerrero's book and won the match by disqualification with his legendary steel chair sho t fake. The match result may have not bee nthe most favorable but that week Michelle Hullender would win the talk the talk challenge and get to Interview anyone she choose. And she choose the former Intercontinental and Womens Champion, Eve Torres. Michelle Hullender got her interview the following week but not before having to team up with her pro Refugee Matt to once again face the team of Andy and Jamie Downs. This time things would be different though as this time Michelle would pin Jamie Downs as opposed to Matt pinning andy the first time around. Things would get very interesting the following week as Michelle would defeat Chelsea Taylor in a match but she would also come in contact with the Head of Diva talent Ashley Massaro the woman that set the bar for all in the WWE:FE. Ashley asked Michelle if she would accept a test from Ashley to prove she really wanted to be a wrestler. Michelle accepted this challenge and it would be The Beautiful People's, Madison Rayne that Ashley had in mind. Madison would come out and precede to slap Michelle a few times which led to a brawl. Michelle looked strong for most of it but a cheap shot at the end would cause Madison to get the advantage and put Michelle away. The third poll was released on October 7th 2008. Michelle would yet again for the third straight week be ranked first. But this week Jenny Tuck, Stephanie McMahon's rookie would be eliminated third. Which permanently severed ties between the two girls as if the tombstones hadn't already done that. Michelle would also further her undefeated streak to 10-0 this week, as she would defeat Imogen Lee the final rookie in the compeition she had yet to pin. The next week Michelle was schedueled to team with Jamie Downs to face Ella Mae Powers and Chelsea Taylor in a tag team match. Michelle would get the victory in this match by submission via a guillotine choke her first submision victory ever. In the weeks before Ashley had Madison and Michelle fight and Madison won so Michelle wanted here in the ring. She would go onto defeat Madison Rayne by count out when she left the ring and the match. After this week the fourth poll would be released which would see the elimination of first Imogen Lee. This week Michelle would also be in action against Chelsea Taylor; former womens champion Trishelle Jordans rookie once more. Michelle went onto defeat Chelsea once again and at the end of the episode Jamie Downs would be the next rookie eliminated wiht Michelle still at the top of the polls. The final poll and the final week of NXT would be looming now and Michelle would be moving onto face the last remaining rookies Chelsea Taylor and Ella Mae Powers in a triple threat match before the first elimination would be presented. Michelle Hullender would once again win this match improving her win streak. After this match Ella Mae Powers would be eliminated. And then Michelle would face off in one more match before the winner would be announced against Chelsea Taylor. Michelle would pick up the victory and move on to win NXT season Three. She opted to move to the RAW Brand. RAW Her first sighting wouldn't be on RAW it would actually be the Sunday after she won NXT at Cyber sunday. She would interject herself at the end of the career vs. career match between Refguee Matt and Richard Dweck. High Flying Havoc would jump Matt after he picked up the victory and Michelle would come in for the timely save. richard would be booted out of the WWE in the most embarassing way when Michelle would hit her signature Swanton Bomb off a ladder and through a table outside the ring. That night she would also pick up Eve as her manager begging the question. With a diva like Eve at her side will anyone be able to stop Michelle in the near future or at all for that matter. It was clear that Michelle would start strong in her career. And she proved that in her RAW debut by defeating Carmen Rose-Hale albeit by count out. A victory is still a victory nonetheless. This count out victory bothered Michelle very much. So much that the next week she wanting to be involved in the Survivor Series Pay Per View issued a challenge to the former women's champion Trishelle Jordan. The challenge of course being for a no count out no disqualification match. Trishelle assured Michelle that the stipulation wasn't needed as she wouldn't run. But Trishelle accepted it anyway. That same week Michelle would pick up a submission victory over Madison Lea. Michelle faced Trishelle Jordan at the Survivor Series Pay Per View and it was her toughest test to date. Trishelle however would fall to the young diva giving Michelle her biggest win in her career to date. Personal Life Michelle Hullender was born in San Fransisco California. At the age of fourteen she started traiing to become a pro wrestler with her parents consent. And she made her pro debut at the age of sixteen. Michelle has one sister who is also training to be a pro wrestler. She is not at a level where she can make decent money and works as a teacher too support her passion. Her best friend is Tanya Hampton the two grew up and broke into wrestling together. Tanya was fired alongside Michelle and when WWE picked up Michelle for NXT they opted not to resign Tanya to the WWE. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Swanton Bomb ** Pele Kick - Sets up for Swanton Bomb ** Youngblood Neck Breaker *'Signature moves' ** Three Amigos ** Repetitive German Suplex ** Sharpshooter ** Boston Crab ** Spear ** Frogsplash ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Spinning Roundhouse Kick ** Snap Suplex ** Hurricanrana *'Wrestlers Managed' **Refugee Matt * Managed By ** Refugee Matt *'Theme Music' **"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes (Indy Circuit) **"Addicted" by P.O.D **"Still Unbroken" by Lynyrd Skynyrd Championships & Accomplishments World Wrestling Entertainment *Winner of NXT Season Three Florida Championship Wrestling *Diva's Championship (1 time) *Queen of FCW (1 time) [[Shimmer Womens Athletes|'Shimmer Womens Athletes']] *Shimmer Tag Team Championship (2 time) - With Tanya Hampton *Shimmer Championship (1 time) Category:1982 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers Category:NXT Season 3